Fnaf: the twisted drawkill
by NexonGamer112234
Summary: Terror will run through the streets as springtrap leads the group of terrifying animatronics he made with the fury from his heart and the demon in his soul.
1. Chapter 1

**springtrap sat in the basement while he waited for Nick to unlock the door. springtrap listened closely at the conversation Nick and Deliah were having. "Deliah, i think you should stop talking to springtrap and just ignore him." nick ordered "ok, dad" Deliah sighed. Springtrap was furious. He looked around the room to see what was there. He found what he wanted, he got up and walked over to the table and picked up a dark gray disc that ha a red flashing dot on it. there was a switch on the side of it along with small righting. "Schmidt and Afton mechanics LLC." Springtrap read. Springtrap smirked. He removed his mask revealing a twisted face. there were scratched and even a big gouge in his cheek, his head was shaped like a round square and blood trickled down his forehead. Mike set his mask down and grasped the machine tightly as he looked over at the animatronic scraps scattered around the ground, but one thing in particular stood out. the prototype animatronic heads (the drawkill animatronic heads). Springtrap grabbed the prototype animatronic heads, some animatronic scraps, a toolbox, and tons of the mind altering discs. he rebuilt the drawkill animatronics/ the prototypes. He inserted the mind altering discs into each of the animatronics in different areas of the animatronics. he made a capsule in the animatronics' stomachs so that they could capture people and trap them. springtrap activated the mind altering machine and as if the animatronics he made had disappeared and been replaced with different terrifying animatronics as he watched them all change. large spikes ripped through the tips of Freddy's fingers, his teeth became large and sharp, a hole ripped through Freddy's stomach reveling the capsule in his stomach along with large teeth. Bonnie had claws as well, his hands were massive, he had stitches going from his eyelids and up. Chica had large feathers on her arms along with sharp claws on her feet and she had a cupcake morphed into both of her hands. Mike laughed in satisfaction of what he had made, he reached over and put his mask back on. "This should work out perfectly." springtrap turned to look up at the door to the basement as it swung open. Nick motioned springtrap to leave the basement. springtrap stomped up the stairs and shuved Nick out of the way. Nick closed the basement door and walked away. Later that night when Nick was asleep, Deliah tip toed out of her bedroom quietly and over to the basement door. She put her ear against the door and held her brown hair back. she heard springtrap mumbling to someone or something. Deliah quietly opened the door and quietly stepped down the creaky steps. "Do you understand?" Springtrap asked someone as he pointed up the stairs, Deliah poked her head around the corner and stared at the terrifying animatronics. Freddy stomped up the stairs and didn't even notice Deliah, the other animatronics followed. she turned and looked at springtrap. He ripped off the suit he was wearing, he looked horrible.** **He had endoskeleton parts sticking out the sides of his body, his arms were twisted around metal pieces, he had a purple suit and black tie on, his shirt had rips and tares in it revealing red and pink parts of his body where flesh was scraped of, he had black pants on that didn't have any tears in it. He picked up a phone and dialed a number, Deliah heard the leave a message tone on the phone. "** _Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you."_ **Mike shut the phone and stomped up the stairs. Deliah was scared.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mike opened the door and all the animatronics filed out of the home, he reached into his pocket and took out a pill, he swallowed it. MIke stared up at the sky and groaned in what seemed to be pain, then, out of nowhere, two arms ripped out of his back, they had spikes instead of hands, and they were purple, but faded into the pale tan color of mikes skin, another pair of arms ripped through his back down towards his waist, these did have hands. A line of spikes went down his back, and there were spikes going down the side of his arms. "Now the night of horror can begin." Mike laughed along with all of the animatronics, he walked out of the house. "I have to tell dad!" Deliah accidentally said this out loud, Mike spun around. "Hello darling." Mike said evilly. Deliah ran by him and out of her home, Mike laughed. Deliah stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that the animatronics were circled around her. Mike grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "All of you, go wander through the city and do what you're meant to do." Mike ordered. The animatronics nodded in response, Freddy walked away, Bonnie jumped extremely high and onto a balcony, Chica flew into the sky and looked for people. "What are they meant to do?" Deliah asked. "They kill." Mike responded. Deliah stared over at the dark city, she turned back to face mike when she realized he was gone. Mike walked down the street. "Oohhhhhh... I shouldn't have ate all of that, that-" Mike's mouth swung wide open, it was open so big that he heard his jaw snap, animatronic wires and eyes spilled out of his mouth, he felt like he lost all of his guts, because he did. He was now extremely thin, his skin was colored purple, he had no hair (but he never did have hair), his shirt was now completely ripped off, his eyes were pitch black except for a slight glowing dot in the center of his eye. Michael Afton now continued to walk down the street, shaking like crazy. Animatronics were everywhere, chica flying, bonnie jumping around the city and freddy strutting down the street. Deliah looked closely down the street, and there, standing there, a massive hook, almost all of his suit ripped off, it was foxy, he ran down the street towards Deliah at insane speeds, he even left cracks in the road because of how hard his feet were hitting the ground. "YAR HaR hAr!" Foxy yelled, his voice was laggy, it would go silent for a second and be replaced with a loud buzzing. Deliah screamed, she jumped to the side and foxy ran right past her. "I'T'S- iT-i- IT'S BOn-BON-bOn-BONNIE-e-E-eee-E" bonnie shouted, his voice was deep and loud. "FrEe FooD!" Chica screamed, her voice was high pitched and was girly (duh). "Now ThE pArtY reALly StarTs" Freddy said, his voice was just plain robotic. Deliah looked around, she was blocked in every direction, she was screwed.**


End file.
